Save Me Thomas
by TheMortalAvengers
Summary: When Teresa arrives at the Glade, Thomas feels the same connection he did 4 years earlier, but he's not the only one who has their eyes on her. Will he be able to keep her, or will he lose her again. (MATURE content, rape, mentions of abuse and self-harm)
1. Chapter 1

This has mature content and mentions of rape, abuse, and self-harm. If that is a trigger, please read this story with caution. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it.

Thomas POV

There was so much commotion outside, but by stupid pin was locked. I saw chuck and called for him to unlock it, but Gally grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the box with him. Bitch. After about 20 minutes, Chuck ran over and began unlocking the "gate". "So Greenie, we have a surprise for you," He paused looking annoyed, "I don't know if you'll like it though." I climbed out of the pin nearly falling and snapping my neck. As I got out, all of the Gladers looked at me as if I had just shot someone. I began walking over to the box and out of nowhere, Gally pushed me to the ground and gave me a death glare. "What the hell man!" I hadn't even done a single damn thing and he was already coming after me, "How do you know her, huh?!" "What are you talking about dude, what 'her'?" I stood up wiping the dust from my clothes. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me to one of the huts. As I walked in, everybody stepped back revealing a figure lying on the bed, a female.

She had dark brown hair that went down to her waist, freckles and a small stature. Her eyes were closed and she was lying down curled up into a ball on the bed. "She woke up, said your name, and passed back out before we could say anything to her" I mumbled _Teresa_ under my breath before I almost got punched in the face by Gally. "What?" Alby said looking down at the ground. I looked up and everybody looked up at me with curious eyes, "H-her name is T-Teresa, I think. I remember her whe…" They don't know about the training. They don't remember a thing about it. Gally was glaring at me with eyes that said: I will chop your fucking head off if you keep talking. I shook my head and walked back to the pin. No matter how much Gally tried to stop me, I just kept walking and pushing him away. I drop into my pin and Chuck comes over to lock it. Gally kicked dirt at me and walked away being the asshole that he usually is.

After about an hour of talking to Chuck, twiddling my thumbs and building people out of pebbles, I decided to try to go to sleep. I lay there on the scratchy 'pillows' and think about Teresa. After a while, I hear soft mumbling outside. I stand up and walk over to the gate, and I see someone standing out in the middle of the field looking around. I take one of the larger rocks and bang at the metal closing structure until it bends open slightly. I slowly creek the gate open and climb out, looking to make sure nobody sees me. As I get closer, I see that it's Teresa. She has her arms wrapped around her small waist, and the moonlight reflects off of her pale skin. She is looking up at the stars mumbling and shivering. I step forward and she jerks her head around and backs away frightened. Does she not remember me?

"D-don't ask me-me any q-questions. I know m-my name, I k-now where I am." I walk forward and she takes a step back. "Teresa, it's me…Thomas? I heard you said my name earlier" I could see her muscles relaxing and she looks at me before stepping forward. "Thomas? Is that…Is that really you?" I nod and smile and she walks up and hugs me, I'm shocked at first but then I hug her back. We stand there for a moment. I feel two tears on my shirt and pull back to see Teresa burying her face in her hands. "What happened? Did I do something" She looks up at me with so much fear in her blue eyes. "I'm so scared Thomas, I don't wanna be here." I walk forward and wipe them away with my thumb. She smiles shyly and I wrap her whole body in my arms. She tenses up and I pull away only to be tackled by Gally.

"What the hell are you doing out here greenie, how'd you get out of your pin" He puts his hand around my neck and continues to shout. "Get off of him…please!" Teresa cries. She has tears streaming down her face, and she begins to get fuzzy. I see her go to grab Gally's arm, and when she does, he pushes her back knocking her over almost making her hit her head. That's when something snaps. I punch Gally hard in the face and begin to yell back at him, "That's none of your damn business shank! Don't you ever touch her again!" I help Teresa up and she wipes away the tears. Gally stands up wiping blood from his nose. He pushes me out of the way and takes Teresa back to the hut and locks the door. "Get back to the pin, now" He says with no emotion in his voice. I walk back to the pin and think about Teresa the entire time.

I hope you guys like it! This is my first fanfic so please leave constructive criticism. Let me know if I should continue this.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**Wooooow. Ok, so it's been like what… 20 plus days?! I am an awful person, I was really irresponsible and COMPLETELY forgot about this story. I just didn't have any inspiration for it. Sooooooo….. I will be updating this about twice a week, and I am in school, but I have time to type still. I am really sorry and apologize to anyone who read this story and liked it. I will try to come up with a schedule, but I promise I will be writing more chapters. Love you all:) I am kinda changing up the Glade a bit, it will be bigger and Teresa is** _ **NOT**_ **the first girl to arrive, there will be like 7 others. In the glade there will be like "hospitals" and education area...room thingys so yeah, i'll put a list in the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from TMR(I wish)**

 **Contains mentions of past abuse.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Third Person POV

Teresa was sitting up on the lumpy mattress looking at the dirt floor beneath her. She refused to go to sleep because of the _dreams_ she had. They weren't dreams though, they were memories of her past. She remembered things; Her high school, having so many friends, her father's abuse, being taken away to a facility (W.C.K.D), and falling for her best friend, Thomas. She eventually had to sleep, so she rested her head on the pillow. That's when it started,

 _They had just begun freshmen year, they left their personalities at middle school. They got to restart their lives here. Her smile and sparkling eyes everyone saw hid her darkest secret. Her awful father and brother. Her safe haven was at school, she was with her friends whose names were unbeknownst to her. All except for Thomas. They were in geometry, their last period, they were all talking and cracking jokes and laughing. Teresa was unaware that Thomas was staring at her. He was mesmerized; the sun cascaded off of her pale milky skin and the light caught perfectly in her irises. She reached up to scratch the top of her head and the sleeve of her jacket slid down to reveal her purple wrist. His smile faltered immediately. He reached over to grab her wrist and when his fingers brushed it, she jerked her hand away and shot her glare over to him. She laughed nervously and looked down, she couldn't get lost in his eyes again, "S-sorry, what do-do you need?" He reached out once more for her wrist, and she let him grab it. He gently slid her sleeve up to reveal the top half of a bruise. As he gasped she slowly drew her hand back, pulling her sleeve back back down. Before she could say anything, she heard her name being called out. She looked around and she was back in the facility. She spun around to be met with drowning faces, all while her name rang in her head. She began pounding her fists against her head while the drowning faces chanted her name. She began screaming at them to go away before she was dropped into a tank, not of water, but blood. The image of Thomas being drained of his blood floated in her mind. Her name echoed one more time..._

"Teresa, T-Teresa! Wake up!". A deep british voice roused her from her sleep. Her eyes shot open and locked on light brown ones. Her clothes were damp and her bangs stuck to her forehead and ears. She sat up slowly and shifted so she was leaning against the wooden board. The man stuck his hand out, he had freckles scattered across his nose, light brown hair and a round nose. She reluctantly took his hand and shook it, "Hi Teresa, I'm Newt. Gally sent me to come fetch you. You were stirrin' quite a bit, here's some water." Newt handed her a small canteen and she took a few sips before handing it back to him. She stood up and walked with him outside. She recognized the majority of the faces as she walked by them. "Newt? Where are we going?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression before chuckling slightly. He swung his arm over her shoulder casually and looked ahead, "Well, you can't show up in the Glade and _not_ have a job now can ya? Gally wanted to talk to you about which one you wanted." They approached a wooden house-like structure and Newt held the door open bowing. "See you later ma' lady." Teresa smiled for the first time in a while, "Thank you kind sir," she said imitating his accent.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **OOOOKKKKAYYYY…. sooo, the next chapter will be up tonight, but I just wanted to get a lead going. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Love you guys!**


End file.
